Il n'y a pas d'autre bonheur que la paix
by Voracity666
Summary: Encore une réunion familiale. D'ordinaire, Chypre en est content, il peut ainsi être proche de la personne aimée. Mais, il serait peut-être temps qu'il se jette à l'eau, non, après tout ces siècles à lui soupirer après ! Haut les cœurs, mon gars ! Au pire, grand-frère Héraklès et papa Sadiq seront là pour te consoler ! Et TRNC ? Il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence.


**Je trouve ce couple trop mignon mais, encore une fois, il se fait rare. J'ai même dû ne jamais lire une seule fic sur eux et me contenter de fanarts TT**

 **Disclaimer : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Himaruya.**

 **-Le titre est un proverbe thaïlandais.**

 **J'ai galéré à trouver une blague turque, au passage oo**

 **Bonne lecture~  
**

 **TRNC : Yian / Chypre : Neoklos**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

-Mes salutations, Égypte.

Il se contenta de lui sourire calmement alors qu'on pouvait entendre ce qui ressemblait à un troupeau de taureaux furieux traverser le couloir et descendre l'escalier.

-Grèce et Turquie ne s'entendent toujours pas ? Finit-il par déclarer.

Chypre se contenta de soupirer.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, tu penses bien !

-Ils sont fatigants, râla subitement leur cadet.

TRNC croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur. Il n'aimait pas quand leurs pères se battaient.

-Kalimera Gupta.

Les cheveux dans tout les sens et des traces de griffures sur le visage, Héraclès s'avançait vers eux, l'air dégagé.

-N'attends pas l'autre abruti, je crois qu'il cherche encore ses dents.

-Elle doit être avec sa dignité, marmonna la micro-nation.

Égypte serra la main tendue de son vieil ami.

-Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-À moi aussi. Tu n'as pas trop de souci chez toi ?

Il préféra hausser les épaules pour éluder la question. Ne parlons pas des sujets qui fâchent.

-Gupta ! S'exclama celui qui manquait.

Les bras grands ouverts en une invitation d'étreinte, le Turc s'avançait vers eux. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les cinq, comme maintenant, Sadiq laissait son masque dans sa masque dans sa chambre et Gupta comme Yian abandonnaient leurs coiffes.

Une fois que la vieille nation les eut lâchés tous les quatre (« -Mais lâche-moi espèce d'enfoiré ! » « -Papa ! » « -Bas les pattes vieil homme ! » « -... »), ils se retrouvèrent devant une tasse de thé brûlant, des confiseries turques et des anecdotes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Malgré les disputes qui les séparaient aux yeux des autres, ils restaient très liés dans l'intimité de la demeure de Sadiq qui leur rappelait tant de souvenirs... Il faut dire qu'il s'était passé tellement de choses entre ces murs... Une bonne partie de leur vie, même, pour certains !

-Et là le propriétaire ouvre le placard et y aperçoit le charpentier. Il est furieux, bien évidemment, et lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Et le charpentier le regarde et lui répond...

-« Eh bien vous n'allez pas me croire », le coupa Héraclès en soupirant.

-« … mais j'attends la calèche », acheva Neoklos.

Gupta sourit et porta son thé à ses lèvres alors que Yian s'esclaffait.

-Tu la racontes tous les ans, se plaignirent Héraclès et Neoklos. Tu pourrais pas renouveler ton répertoire ?

L'incriminé se mit à bouder. Il aimait bien cette blague, voilà tout !

-Je vous déteste, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour continuer de fêter avec les autres, levant son verre et chantant à pleine voix.

Ils étaient en famille et heureux de l'être. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les conflits extérieurs les atteignent en ce moment. Leur statut de nation était resté derrière la porte, et y restera jusqu'à leur départ.

Ils n'étaient qu'une famille et heureux de l'être. Une avec un père casse-pieds, un grand frère calme et réfléchi, un cadet philosophe mais explosif, un puîné pacifiste et un petit dernier aussi râleur qu'affectueux.

Une famille boiteuse mais aimante.

Et on n'oubliait pas Élizaveta le garçon manqué, Vlad le faux vampire aux histoires effrayantes, ni Boris qui laissait son instinct parler.

Ils étaient avec eux, si ce n'était physiquement, c'était spirituellement, comme le disait Hellas.

Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient allongés sur le toit, le regard perdu dans les étoiles qui brillaient doucement.

-Les avions gâchent tout le plaisir, grommela Sadiq.

Contre lui, Yian se décrocha la mâchoire et se pelotonna un peu plus.

-C'est pas grave. Tant qu'on sait encore faire la différence...

Les bras croisé derrière la tête, le Grec somnolait presque, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur la tête appuyée contre son ventre. Il était trop tard pour les faux-semblants.

Gupta s'abîmait dans la contemplation de la voûte. Il ne pensait à rien, savourant juste le moment présent, cette trêve momentanée.

Il ne voyait pas Neoklos qui l'observait depuis un petit moment. Il le dévorait des yeux, se gavant du moindre détail de son visage, comme il le faisait depuis des années, des siècles.

Hellas risqua un coup d'œil vers ces deux-là. Sadiq et lui se demandaient quand ils allaient remarquer qu'ils partageaient les même sentiments...

Enfin, ils pouvaient parler tous les deux...

Soupirant légèrement, le Grec glissa les doigts dans les boucles sombres, recevant un bruit appréciateur.

-On devrait aller coucher Yian, tu ne crois pas ? Murmura-t-il.

-Si, tu as tout à fait raison...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Mais vous pouvez rester là, vous savez, glissa Héraclès quand il vit les deux autres se relever.

Descendant les escaliers, les deux nations se tinrent la main, laissant les deux autres seuls.

-Je te parie qu'ils vont partager le même lit et nier le lendemain, ricana Neoklos tout bas.

Il ne manquerait plus que ces deux-là l'entendent ! Ils seraient capables de propager la rumeur sur son « incontinence » juvénile.

-J'en suis persuadé. Mais on les changera pour rien au monde. Ce sont les fragments de notre famille, après tout.

Timidement et profitant de l'obscurité, Neo attrapa la main de l'Égyptien pour la serrer dans la sienne. Il n'eut pas vraiment de réaction ce qui l'encouragea à frôler la peau tiède doucement. Il adorait ce contact presque tendre qu'il pouvait obtenir dans que ça ne soit trop vu ou interprété trop intime. Depuis tout petit il considérait la main de Gupta comme sa peluche, s'endormant en la tenant fermement contre lui, bien qu'il se réveillait dans son petit lit.

Peut-être était-il temps qu'il lui ouvre son cœur et qu'il ne se rende plus malade à lui soupirer après... Et peut-être n'y aura-t-il rien.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, la peur disparaissait. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici, remplacée par la pudeur des sentiments.

Un faible soupir s'éleva.

-Tu sais Neo, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, jette-toi à l'eau.

-Que... qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai quelque chose à avouer ?

-Tu serres trop fort ma main et ta voix part dans les aigus.

-Tu... tu me connais trop bien, marmonna-t-il.

Sentant ses joues cuir, Neo loua l'obscurité présente mais détourna le regard. Il hésitait. À nouveau. Toujours. Avait-il seulement le droit de dévoiler son cœur à celui qu'il aimait depuis tant de temps ?

Un léger soupir s'éleva de nouveau, mais le Chypriote n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger à ce sujet qu'il se retrouvait pris dans une forte étreinte. Relevant la tête afin de lui demander des explications, une raison, mais il fut pris de court lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Gupta l'embrassait. Tout simplement. Ce simple petit geste auquel il aspirait depuis tant de siècles mais qu'il n'osait effectuer.

-J'ai bon ?

-Que... quoi ?

Chamboulé par le baiser soudain et leur séparation tout aussi soudaine, Neoklos avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place.

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

Piquant un nouveau fard, il marmonna des propos sans aucun sens, jusqu'à ce qu'une poignée ferme ne le force à relever le visage. Les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur semblaient moins blasés et plus... brillants ? Son étonnement fut chassé par le baiser appuyé et soudain. Tellement soudain que Neo eut le réflexe malheureux de reculer la tête, cassant ainsi le baiser.

-... Désolé, marmonna Gupta.

Il le relâcha rapidement et descendit à son tour, sans lancer un regard en arrière.

De son côté, Neo ne put s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête, peu importe la langue dont ils étaient tirés. Lorsque enfin il comprit que l'Égyptien ne reviendrait pas, il dut se résoudre à aller se coucher. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme seul cette nuit, donc il n'avait plus qu'à deviner où dormait son petit-frère. Il finit par le trouver dans le grand lit que partageaient leurs deux aînés, tous trois profondément endormis.

Le contemplant, l'hésitation le prit de nouveau. Il pouvait aussi rejoindre Gupta en catimini, ainsi nul besoin de mots pour lui transmettre la véracité de ses sentiments.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, grognant tout bas, jusqu'à se recevoir un oreiller en pleine tronche. Se redressant, il comprit qu'il avait dû réveiller ses frères et Sadiq, ceux-ci le fixant avec un regard flou.

-Tu t'es fait jeter ? L'interrogea son frère aîné en baillant.

-N... non, bien au contraire, bafouilla-t-il.

-Il a répondu positivement à tes sentiments ? Voulut savoir Sadiq en se frottant les yeux.

-Oh... oui, répondit-il en piquant un fard violent.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, alors ? Râlèrent les trois nations nations en chœur.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue -en tout cas, pas tant que Gupta et lui soient officiellement casés- il fuit courageusement et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé que ça, tiens...

Sortant de ses pensées, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient emmenés jusque devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait l'élu de son cœur. Même son inconscient lui dictait sa conduite.

Une vraie rébellion !

Rouspétant contre lui-même, il toqua, espérant que Gupta ne l'entendait pas, ou serait déjà en train de dormir ou...

-C'est ouvert... Oh, Neoklos, tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il pouvait déjà sentir ses joues le chauffer alors qu'il fixait résolument le sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard si vert de son vis-à-vis, le baiser de tantôt revenant le hanter bien malgré lui alors qu'il se triturait les mains.

-Tout va bien, Neo ? Il serait peut-être préférable que tu ailles te coucher, ça ira peut-être mieux demain.

Gupta fermait sa porte. L'information traversa le cerveau du plus jeune en moins d'une seconde et il bougea, voulant l'empêcher. Sauf qu'il cafouilla et se retrouva avec le bras bloquant la porte. Et c'était plutôt douloureux.

La porte repartit dans l'autre sens, cognant le mur sans qu'on lui prête attention.

-Neo ! Je suis désolé, je...

-C'est rien, j'ai confondu mon pied et mon bras, ricana maladroitement le Chypriote. Bon, je t'ai assez embêté comme ça, on se revoit demain ?

Il comptait bien se barricader dans sa chambre -tant pis si il était seul- et prier pour que demain ne vienne jamais ? Ouais, c'était un bon plan, ça.

Il massait machinalement son bras endolori jusqu'à ce qu'une autre main ne s'y pose. Il se força alors à relever la tête et de croiser ce regard froid. Non, les autres avaient dû se tromper. Gupta n'avait pas « répondu positivement à ses sentiments ». Il ne ressentait rien pour lui, ça se voyait. Il avait dû avoir pitié de lui, voilà tout.

-Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ton bras.

-Pas besoin, c'est en train de se calmer.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire d'autre, jusqu'à ce que Neoklos ne craque et ne se mette à pleurer subitement, attrapant le devant de la tunique et la serrant fort dans son poing.

Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, il était par terre, dans les bras de Gupta qui lui caressait le dos et tentait de l'apaiser.

-Dés... désolé, je suis vraiment pitoyable...

Il avait murmuré, mais le silence était tel qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu crier. Dans son dos, les mains continuaient leurs aller-retours.

-Tu as l'air à bout, surtout. Des problèmes dans ton pays ?

-Je ne me résume pas qu'à mon statut de nation, tu sais...

La douleur avait fait briller ses yeux un court instant mais l'Égyptien n'avait pu le voir.

-Oh... alors, des problèmes sentimentaux ? J'ignorais que tu avais quelqu'un, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser...

Gupta décrocha les poings crispés sur sa tenue et fit mine de s'éloigner, mais il fut retenu par les des bras croisés autour de sa personne. Une tête, d'ailleurs, se nicha contre ses omoplates et il n'y avait nul besoin de tendre l'oreille pour se rendre compte des larmes coulant de nouveau.

-Crétin... c'est toi mon problème sentimental ! C'est toi que j'aime !

À cette révélation, Gupta se sentit stupide de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Neoklos, lui, resserra sa prise sur son abdomen, vidant par là-même les poumons du plus vieux qui y réagit à peine.

-C'est... c'est moi que tu aimes ? Couina-t-il à cause du manque d'air.

-Oui, c'est toi...

Avec un peu de mal, l'Égyptien réussit à desserrer un peu l'étreinte et put enfin reprendre son souffle.

-Et si tu me lâchais ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Dans son dos, il put le sentir trembler légèrement avant d'obtempérer, lui permettant ainsi de se retourner.

-Hey, regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Il glissa sa main sur la joue hâlée tout en lui parlant avant de forcer sur son menton pour qu'enfin leurs yeux se croisent. Les larmes qui embuaient ceux du Chypriote lui serra le cœur.

-Idiot, lui souffla-t-il. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'amusa avec la longue mèche alors que le propriétaire paraissait en état de choc.

Une fois qu'il revint à lui, il passa les bras autour du cou de Gupta et accola leurs fronts.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de mentir...

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais ce fut presque timide.

Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle, rien que tout les deux, la peau de l'autre sur la sienne, les yeux dans les yeux...

-ENFIN ! Hurla-t-on dans leurs dos, les faisant sursauter.

Leur bulle éclata et ils se retrouvèrent avec Yian dans les bras. Derrière eux, Hellas et Sadiq souriaient largement.

-M... mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Bafouilla Neoklos, écarlate.

-Vous êtes dans le couloir, je vous ferais remarquer, répondit le Grec.

-On vous espionne, pardi ! S'exclama Sadiq.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Les trois intrus se regardèrent avant de répondre franchement :

-Parce qu'on en avait marre de vous voir vous tourner autour.

Ça, c'était de la réponse.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est rassuré, on va vous laisser continuer, hein, ce serait dommage de vous arrêter en si bon chemin. On se revoit demain !

Aussitôt dit, le Turc remorqua son compagnon et Yian pour laisser le couple tout neuf enfin seul.

-Je te propose de rentrer dans ma chambre...

-Seulement si tu fermes la porte à clé, répliqua Neo, sous le choc.

Ils se relevèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux après un dernier commentaire du plus jeune :

-Famille de tarés.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
